Pups and the ninja day 2
It was a nice morning at adventure bay. This was the second day of Mark's 5 day vacation there. The pups and Ryder were eating breakfast while Mark was still asleep. Ryder: Could someone get Mark and tell him his breakfast is ready. Chase: I'll do it. Chase goes up the elevator to get Mark, who was sleeping on the highest level on the lookout. Chase: Mark, breakfast is- Where's Mark? Chase went outside Chase: Mark! Mark: Up here. Chase looks up at the roof, Mark was sitting there. Chase: Mark? What are you doing up there? Mark: Just checking out adventure bay. Chase: Oh, do you need help getting down, your breakfast is ready. Mark: Nah. Mark jumps off the roof and lands safely in front of Chase. Chase: Wow! That's impressive. Mark: Thanks, just ninja stuff. After that Mark and Chase went down to eat breakfast Ryder: How'd you sleep? Mark: Like a log. Rubble: Logs can't sleep. Everyone but Rubble laugh Chase:He wasn't sleeping when I went up there. Ryder: What were you doing? Mark: Checking out adventure bay. Ryder: From the map? Mark: Ya and- Chase: I thought you were looking from the roof All the pups stared at him Mark: I wanted to get a look for myself, and don't stare at me! Pups: sorry Mark: The map must be outdated, because i found a great place that looks awesome! Ryder: No, I don't think it's outdated, we only got it last week. Marshal: What did it look like? Zuma: I bet it has a lake! Tundra: Or maybe it is a snowy place. I could do some snowboarding. Rubble: Me too! Mark: Well... Chase: Or maybe it's home to a great bone. Rocky: Ya, it could belong to a dinosaur! Mark: Umm... Skye: It might have a great natural parkour i could try to do! Mark: CAN I SPEAK!?! Pups: Sorry. Mark: It's a path leading to a wierd looking cave that leads to another path leading somewhere. Marshal: Where to? Mark: I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out today, anyone want to tag along. Rubble: I can't Chase: Me too Skye and Rocky said that too. Ryder: I can't I gotta fix up my atv. Mark: Oh. Tundra, Marshal and Zuma: We could go. Mark: Oh ok. Later Mark: You three ready to go? Tundra, Marshal, and Zuma: Ready. Mark: Then let's go! Later, on the trail Tundra: I wonder what place is going to be at the end of these trails. Marshal: I want to know badly! Zuma: Hey Mawk, is thewe a fastew way to go? Mark: Nope, this is the only way. The three pups: UGH!!! Later, at the entrance of the cave Mark: This is the cave. Marshal: is there anything living in there? Mark: Were 'bout to find out. Mark stand in front of the entrance Mark: MARCO! Mark gets out of the way from the entrance and waits with the pups. No reaction. Mark: It's safe The four guys enter the cave only to be blocked in from the end by a rockslide. Tundra: AHH!!! Marshal: What are we gonna do? Zuma: We just go out the other way. Wight Mawk? Mark: Right. They walk out the other side and keep going up the trail. They stop at a bridge. An old bridge. Mark: Let's go one at a time. Marshal went first, then Tundra, then Zuma, then Mark. After Mark crossed the bridge fell down. Marshal: No more going back there. Mark: Ya. Zuma: Look what I found! Everyone went up to find a great view of the lookout, because it was right in front of them. Everyone:... Later, it was dinner The four were telling the others about what happened Tundra: So we ended up back here. Ryder: Must've been some adventure. Mark: Useless!!! After dinner, they played for the rest of the day and went to bed, the end.